Oddly Understanding
by mette598i
Summary: Sierra is a completely normal 18 years old girl. Except, she knows and understand both people, animals and cars. Her understanding is on a such deep level, it's like she can understand them, just by looking at them and being near them. But on a faithful day, after 2 months or riding-vacation, her friend, Miko, introduce Sierra to an odd group of people.
1. Intro

**The rewrite is complete! Sorry for the long wait. Now, I've changed the story quite a bit, so you have to read it from the beginning. I will post one rewritten chapter a day, till we get to the latest chapter, number 11, out and I'll write the next.**

 **I hope you like my changes!**

My name is Sierra, but the best of my best friends, AKA Miko, call me Si-si. Actually, Miko is my only friend. No, I´m not bullied or anything like that in school or outside. I´m just... special, kinda. I'm not exactly human. I don't know what I am, but... yeah, I don't what I am. I have a few abilities. Such as shapeshifting into animals, though I look unique. No, I don't sparkle or have any weird color. I look just like a normal member of whatever species I decide to shift into. I just have my own look.

Like, if I change into a dog, it's a black and white Dogo Argentino. I can't change into other breeds. If it's a cat, its a Somali cat. You get what I mean?

Anyway, I'm 19 years old. Have chocolate-colored hair that reach just past my neck and completely straight. My eyes are a little special. They light up on pictures and reflect light, you know, like a cat? There color starts at a light brown on the edge, but gets darker at the center.  
My face is heartshaped and ends in a slightly pointed shin. My cheeckbones aren't that high, but they're noticable and my nose is, thankfully, straight and not too big.

One of my other gifts is the abilty to talk to animals. But only if I change into the said animals species. Like, I can't talk nor understand a dog, if I'm a human, cat or otherwise. I need to BE a dog to understand and talk to another dog.

Just be quite with my gifts. No one knows I have them. Not even Miko. The only ones who knows are the whatever animal I've spoken to, but they can obviously not tell the humans.

Well, that's enough about me. I have a great adventure to tell you, and I hope you will listen to my story.

Because it all started, when Miko introduced me to a group of a unique and secret militarymen, with fancy cars and odd speach.

Though I think I wasn't supposed to know. Oops?


	2. Chapter 1

**Sierra POV**

"Hi Miko! I´m back, homie!" I yelled into my phone. There were a second of silence, then I head Miko's squeal and, of cause, I squealed with her.

"Oh my god! Si-si?!" She squealed, yet again. "Ding, ding, ding! We got a winner!" I squealed back.

"You're back! When did you get back?! Why didn´t you call me sooner?! Or text me?!" She yelled, borderlining squealing.

"Well, I would tell you, if YOU WOULD STOP SCREAMING!" I told her softly, at first, then blowing her ears off.

There was only silence for a few seconds, except for calming breaths then a calm "Okay" was heard. I also heard some mumbling in the background, that were way too deep for Mikos voice.

"Thank you, Mi-mi." I then took a calming breath myself and prepared to answer her previous questions.

Then I took a very big breath.

"Yes, I'm back, I got home the day before yesterday, I didn´t call or text you, because when I got home I needed to get Stormy out on the field and check on Dinka and Minka, then I needed to call the vet, to come check on Stormy, to see if he had catched anything harmful, then I had to unpack Stormy´s equipment, then I had to unpack my own stuff and when all that was done it was already really, really late, I finally got done, after feeding Stormy, Dinka and Minka, at 12.30 AM and then proceded to sleep til 1 PM yesterday, but I was still tired the rest of the day, so when I woke up today, I was fresh enough to get my usual work done and then I thought 'why not call Miko now' and you know the rest." I ended and took a giant breath.

"Woah. You've gotten better to talk without breathing." She answered. Wow, was that all she really got from all that? Really? I heard more talk in the background.

"Hey! If you gonna talk, then talk silently! I'm on the phone!" I head Miko say to someone and someone replied, though I couldn't hear what the exact answer was-

"Sorry. So, how is Stormy. And did you meet any cute guys?" Miko apoligized and asked. I could just _hear_ her give a suggestive look.

"Stormy´s great. I think it was really refreshing for him to get out of the norm here. And as for any cute guys... No. Not. A. Single. Cute. Boy. They were all..." I shuddered.

Really, they were terrible. The most cute one, was a geek. I don't have anything against geeks, I would just prefer someone with a backbone.

"Aww, poor Si-si." Miko drawled playfully, sounding _real_ sorry. Did you notice the sarcasm?

"Yeah, yeah Mi-mi." Then I heard Stormy, Dinka and Minka neighing and a car driving in. "Hey, I gotta go. Someone coming. Properly Simon for the horsetrailer. Se ya' soon, Mi-mi."

"Okay, see ya'! Gonna call sometime later!" She promised.

"Sure!" and with that, I ended the call and went to greet Simon. _

 **Miko POV**

I squealed as soon as the line went dead. OMG! My Si-si is back! I missed her so much!

"Miko! What is with all your screaming and squealing?! Your making my Audio Recepters hurt! And who did you talk to, to make you more annoying?" Ratchet the Hatchet fumed. I looked at him, or rather his holoform, and saw him looking, more like glaring, at me. The rest of the bots, also in holoform, looked curiously at me. The same with Will, Sam, Mikeala, Sams parents, Epps, Sarah and Annabelle, though little Anni only looked confused as why 'Rashet' was angry.

"My best girl friend just came home from vacation! I haven't seen her in 2 months!"

They all nodded, but still looked confused. Oh, come on! It's not that hard to understand.

I roled my eyes.

"She's really awesome! You have to meet her at some point! You'll love her, for sure!" I said excited. I know they're gonna love her! I mean, who doesn't?

She just have this... energy that just pull people in. It's actually really odd.

"Perhaps, Miko, but you need to keep you-know-what on the downlow, if you understand." Epps said, concerned.

I just rolled my eyes. Ever since the Egypt-battle, which I FRAGGING MISSED, the government have tried to make word of alien robots dissapear.

"Duh, of cause I know. I wasn't born yesterday." I drawled.

I'm not stupid. A bit over-energetic, but not stupid.

Oh, Si-si, if you just knew the awesomeness of alien robots.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jack Darby POV**

I can't believe it. One second this stupid military jeep is about to take us back to base, an engine rumble from it later, and it's dead... Though I´m not sure why.

"Jack, can't you tell what what's wrong?" Will, or Major Lennox, asked.

I sighed. "Sorry, Will. I'm not a mechanic. What about you Ratchet? Can't you just scan it and tell us what's wrong with it?" I asked the grumpy medic.

"It is not that simple. My, and the other bots, scanners are designed to scan other Cybertronians, when it's about damage. There is nothing I, nor the others, can do." He said, a little moody from an earlier prank by the Chevy Twins.

I sighed, yet again, and rested against the jeep. I looked at my two younger friends. Raph tinkered on his new phone and Miko looked to be in... thought? Then she got a glimt in her eyes, that I'm not so sure is good or not.

"Miko..." I warned. "Think very good about what you're about to say."

"I got it!" She exclaimed, ignoring me. It was loud enough to make the closest bots wince. "You know my friend, I told you about yesterday? The one that just got home from vacation?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe we all remember, Miko. You are very fond of her, I quess." Optimus said.

"Yea'! Ya' diz' not stop talk abous' tha' gal!" Mudflap said.

"Yeah, well, she's really good with cars, like really, really good! I can call her and ask if she got time to help out."

And before any of us responded, she turned around, walked a few feet, took her phone out and dialed.

Huh, I wonder what makes her friend that special to her.  
_

 **Bumblebee POV**

I wonder who that femme is, that Miko is so exstatic about.

"Come on, come on. She should be here soon. She only said 30 minutes." Miko mumbled.

I tilted my helm... err head curiously.

Miko then turned around, to face the rest of us, when she got a happy glimpt in her optics... **eyes** and a big smile on her lips.

"Si-si!" She screamed.

And before any had a chance to ask, a slightly calmer voice responden behind us.

And I do mean 'slightly'.

"Mi-mi!" The femine voice yelled.

We all turned around and everyone, except humans who only raised an... eyebrow, could almost feel their optics pop out.

A very large, fourlegged creature approached us. It was completly black and really tall too. It had some kind of equipment on it's head and back, but what really shocked us all, I could feel it through the partially open comm. link, was the femme that **sat** on the creature. It was like she was RIDING it.

I then felt the public comm. link come fully online.

:-What the frag is that thing?-: Sunstreaker

:-According to the human Internet, that is called a 'horse' It's a large hoofed mammal, that was once used as a beast of burden, transportation and a sign of wealth. Though they are mostly used for companionship today.-: Prowl

:-A horse? Well, no mattah. Tha's one cool animal. It's o'viously very strong, to hol' tha' gal and ta' beh' a beast o' burden. An' Ah like it's collor.-: Jazz

:-I really like it's collor, but as long as it stays away from Annabelle, I won't mind it.-: Ironhide

-:I agree with Ironhide. Even though it's a impressive animal, it's still an animal and as long as it doesn't do anything, I won't mind it either.-: Arcee

I, and the rest of the bots, was pulled back from the comm. link when Miko accidently bumped into my shoulder.

We all looked to where she was headed and saw she was running straight towards the 'horse'.

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled franticly.

Then, to our must utter surprise, the girl on the creature swung down gracefully from it's back and rushed towards Miko, leaving the horse by itself.

They crashed into each other, in a big hug.

The rest of us approached slowly, minding the large creature.

Then Annabelle shouted "Horsy" and wiggled her way from Ironhides grasp and ran towards the horse.

The horse raised it's head at her shout and started prancing more and backing up when she came running towards it. It also started to throw it's head and snorting.

"Annabelle!" Will yelled panicly, while I heard swearing over comm from severel mechs.  
_

 **Sierra POV**

It's so good to see Miko again and I wanted to hug her longer, but a small girly voice, and what she said, got my antention. After all, I was like that too, once.

"Horsy!" The little voice said.

Then I saw a little girl, not more than 5 or 6 years, run towards Stormy who started prancing, backing up and throwing his head playfully. Well, Miko and I know it's just playfull prancing, but for others, we know it could seem he was feeling threatened or scared. And a threatened or scared horse can be dangerous.

I believed it was that for some time. But that was till I shifted into a horse and asked Stormy, why he did it, he just said it was because he wanted to play.

Funny enough, that was my first time to shift into a horse. My horse form is that of an Black Forest Horse with liver-red coat and long blonde mane and tail.

"Annabelle!" A man, proberly daddy, shouted and brought me back to the present.

I whistled and got Stormy's attention and he stilled. Then I walked infront of the kid, as she was about to run past us, and gave her a scolding look.

"Little lady. Do you know that it's dangerous to just run towards a horse like that?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me, then shaked her head. "Well, it's very dangerous, and if I didn't know my horse as well as I do, I could have thought he would hurt you." I stated, while holding a light scolding tone.

Then she was picked up by a man in military get-up. He had dirty-blond hair, a slight stuble, muscular built, but not too many muscles. If it wasn't for the fatherly air he had about him and the golden ring around his finger, I would have drooled over him.

I think, I already do... just a little.

"Don't you ever do that again, Annabelle! You scared all of us half to death." The guy, most likely daddy, said.

"Okay, daddy." The girl, Annabelle, said.

I whistled softly for Stormy and he walked towards us. 'Daddy' took a few steps back. he walked til he could nuzzle gently with my arm.

Just then I realized Miko, 'daddy', Annabelle and I weren't alone.

There were a bunch of people standing just a few feet away. And because of my animal instincts I've gathered, I could get a feeling of how these dudes was like.

One had HUGE muscles and looked to be able to break Miko in half without a sweat and had a dangerous, but sweet air around him. He looked to be around 6 foot 2 inches.

One had blue/black hair in a ruffled, but handsome, style with stuble. He looked really strong and had an air around him that just screamed leader, gentleness, peacefulness and worry. He looked to be around 6 foot 8 inches.

Then there were two pairs of twins.

One pair looked to be in their mid-twenties, and were really, really hot. More hot then 'Daddy'. One, with a red streak through his hair, had a childish, but 'dont-mess-with-me' air around him while the other, with a golden streak, had an air that said 'look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-i'll-kill-you-slowly'. Goldie also had a sligtly bigger built. They looked to be around 6 foot clean.

The other pair of twins looked to be in their teens, around 15 or 16. They were totally gangster style. One were dressed in primarily green while the other was in primarily orange. The both had an air of childishness, but an underlying... stupidness and need for attention and patience. They looked to be 5 foot 3 inches.

Then there were a cop. A cop that didn't show any kind of feelings, though there might a small glint of interest in his eyes. He wore a uniform, obviously, and his tag read 'P. Rowl'.  
He had an air of calmness and logic around him. He stood around 6 foot 1 inch.

Then a woman in blue leather. She showed interest but wariness. Her air was calm, but a little on edge, with a protective glint. She looked to be around 5 foot 4 inches.

Then there was the black dude. Also gangster-looking, but way better. He had dark-brown dreadlocks, that went an inch or two under his shoulders. His surrounding air was calm, friendly and cool, but screamed danger. He looked to be 5 foot 10 inches.

Before I could analyse the last four people, Miko, quite loudly too, said.

"Guys, meet Sierra, my best girl friend. Sierra, meet my military friends." She stated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sierra POV**

Military friends?! Since when the hell did Miko have military friends?!

I just looked at her as if she were crazy, which I might think she is.

I turned back to the strangers and made a silent promise to share embaressing stories of that little pink japanese.

"Hello." I said politly. "So, Miko. You said something about car trouble over the phone?" I asked.

"Yes! A jeep from these guys base, suddenly wouldn't start when we about to head out." She explained.

I nodded and started to think about, what that could have caused that.

"Actually, the jeep started, made some kind of engine noise, then it just died. Now we can't even get it to rumble a little." A black haired teen said. He looked to be around 18 years and standing about 5 foot 7 inches.

"Hmm... Can I see it?" I asked.

The teen nodded.

I took Stormy's reins and handed them to Miko and the boy lead me towards a standard Humvee, that looked to have reinforced armor.

"Hey, can I get you names? Then I don't have to make names up, like 'Daddy' and 'Goldie'." I said, smiling at the last part, while pointing to Daddy and Goldie.

Funny enough, Goldie snerred and glared at me, while his twinbrother(obviously) just started laughing.

"Of course. My name is William Lennox," 'Daddy', now William Lennox, said while chuckling lightly. "And this is Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Arcee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids, Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Jack Darby, Robert Epps," "But call me Epps!" "my wife Sarah and daughter Annabelle." He finished, while pointing out who's who.

They had really odd names, but since their're military, it must be codenames.

"I'm Sierra Alcántara." I said, waving at them. Now, down to business.

"So, this is the car, Miko told me about?" I asked Jack as we neared the Humvee.

"Yes, it is." Prowl said, while William opened the hood.

"Hmm... High Pressure Direct Injection Fuel System, overhead valve confirguration, mechanical rollers, firing order of 1-5-3-6-2-4, around 300 horsepowers, six cylinders, inlined arrangment, turbocharged, Deep Cycle Battery... that's the problem!" I anounced.

I turned around and saw shocked, surprised and awefilled expressions.

"What?" I asked, confused. Why the hell are they staring at me like that? Ohh, now I get it. Because I'm a girl, I'm not supposed to know ANYTHING about an engine...

Stupid idiots...

"Told you she was good with cars." Miko said, with a 'I-told-you-so' tone.

"How do you know all that?" Lennox asked, with a little awe in his voice.

"I'm a grease-monkey. I've always had a nack for cars and engines." I said plainly, shrugging.

"I think, you'll make great friends with Mikeala." Sarah said.

"Who?" I asked confused. Who the hell was Mikeala?

"You said, you found the problem?" Ironhide interupted, in a deep, rumbling noice that almost sounded like he growled.

I would love to hear him growl... as long he growled at someone else and not me.

That would be terrifering.

"Yes, well you battery is a deep cycle battery, that have run dry." I said and got blank looks.

I sighed. They can't really be this helpless?

"A Deep Cycle Battery is a wet cell, or flooded battery, that have lead based acid. There are two kinds. The SLI Battery, or Starting Lights Ignition, and Deep Cycle Battery. The SLI battery starts the car with fast, short bursts of energy. The Deep Cycle Battery bursts of energy is not as fast as the SLI, but it can live longer and are designed for long-term energy delivery. And your battery have run out of energy. And that takes a lot and I can see this car is not an older one. It can't be older than 5 or 6 years." I explained. So how in everythings that's good, did they drain the battery? Especially, when it recharge automaticly, while the engine is running?

"So, all we need to do, is to get a another car and huck it up and give it some power." Jack said.

To that I nodded. I think, he'll be a good mechanic. If that's his dream.

"So which one of you owns the two Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-04 and LP 750-04 Superveloce?" I asked, getting quite a few raised eyebrows.

"We do." Said Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in unison.

Talk about creepy.

"Can I see their engines, please?" I asked, getting my deadly puppy eyes out.

They looked at each other, then at me and smirked. And it was smexy as hell!

"Sure, little fe-girl. We'll let you hear." They, yet again, said in unison.

I wonder what they were about to say...

And that synchronised talking only gets more creepy the second time.

Then, the three of us, headed towards the yellow-golden and cherry-red lamborghinis.

The rest stayed back.

When we got their, they pooped the hood.

Then I started muttering, as usual, everything I knew about the engines. Such as they both have 12 cylinders each and that their emission control system was catalytic converters with lambda sensors.

Let's just say, that when we came back about 15 minutes later, the two brothers had an amazed, and dare I say, dreamy look plastered on their faces. At least they weren't jealoux or angry that I know a lot about engines.

"So, was the Humvee all that you need help with?" I asked.

"Yes, that's all." William said. "And we would also like to offer you a job, as a mechanic on our base." he added.

I looked at him. Then nodded wildly. I love mechanics! Almost as much as I love my horses and my abilities!

"Yes. I would love to come and work for you. Then I could have more money to take care of Stormy and my other horses." I said excited.

I got a confused look from all of them.

"Stormy? Wha's tha'?" Mudflap asked.

Miko and I shared a look and I walked towards her and Stormy.

"This is Stormchaser, Stormy for short. He's my friesian horse." I explained. "Well, I need to get back home. I have to check the sadle and headpiece for damage. I haven't given them a proper cleaning for two months."

Then I walked to stand next to Stormy and swung myself up. I've been told I do it very gracefully. I can't see it. I'm not a gracefull person. I can trip over my own feet. Hell, I trip over air!

I looked down at them and zeroed in on Annabelle.

"Hey, Annabelle? If you want to, and you mom and dad are alright with it, you can come to my house and get a riding lesson." I said, smiling.

The effect was immediet.

"Yes! Daddy, Mommy! Can I please ride? Please?!" She begged.

Even though her back was turned, I could just imagine a big pair of puppy eyes.

"Alright, sweety." William relented, his resolve breaking in seconds. That was funny to see. I could just imagine his resolve like glass getting cracks and quickly shattered.

"Awesome. My address is 1148 Harryson Road. Just outside the city. If you're in doubt, get Miko to help you." I said.

He nodded, while Annabelle was exstatic.

"Well, I really need to go now, so I guess I'll see you later." I said and waved.

I turned Stormy around and turned to the direction of home.

After all, I had a riding lesson to plan and riding equipment to prepare and repair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sierra POV**

_'What doesn't kill you make you stronger!_

 _Stand a little taller!_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!'_

I gave a scream, as I woke up to my phones blaring.

Only one person have that tone, and this person could be very loud.

I groaned and took the stupid, lethal thing and sat up. And I mean LETHAL! It almost gave me a heart attack!

What. The. Hell?

Miko calling me at this godforsaken hour?!

"The hell, Miko? Why are you calling at this godforsaken hour? I was sleeping oh so well..." I grumpled and moaned.

Next time I see Miko, I'm gonna strangle her... Not reallt, but I'll imagine it.

 _"Sleeping? You know what time it is? It's 11 am. Even I don't sleep that long."_ I got as a reply. It's true. Of the two of us, I'm the one who can sleep very long.

"What do you want Miko? I want to go back to dreamland." I said, starting to cuss her out in my head. After all, I had a sweet dream about a particular pair of twins I resently met.

 _"Well, I thought you wanted to know that Annabelle wants to come over today, so I thought to call."_ The damned girl said.

I laid back on my bed and relaxed.

Then froze.

 _Wait, what?!_

"What?! They're coming?! Now?!" I said... um screamed, I mean. I think, I might have damaged Mikos hearing.

 _"Well, not now, but at 1 pm. I, and a few others, will be coming too. You know, some of the guys from the parking lot?"_

I hate you Miko, I really do. But I love you too.

"Yeah, I remember. Be glad I have two hours to get ready otherwise I would have killed you... Pinkie." I snickered and took the phone away from my ear.

A pause.

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"Love you too." I grinned and returned the phone to it's place. "I gotta go and get ready. Wait, who's coming?" I said.

I heard some grumpling.

 _"Annabelle, of course, Will, Sarah, Ironhide, me, Bulkhead, Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Mudflap and Skids."_ She answered.

Okay, the girl, 'Daddy', 'Mommy', The muscled guy, Miko, the other muscled guy, the cop, the twins with lambos and the dumb twins. Got it.

"Alright. Well, I really need to go. My bladder is about to explode." I said.

 _"Alright! See ya, Si-si!"_

"Bye, Mi-mi." And with that I ended the call.

Now.

Bathroom, here I come and prepare yourself.

I was in the stable just starting to prepare Dinka for little Annabelle, when I heard cars pull up outside.

I put down the box with brushes and went out to greet my guests.

They stopped their respective cars in my rather large driveway and got out.

"Hello boys and girls, and welcome to my fantastic home!" I said with a really bad british accent. Miko just snorted.

"Hi, Sirra." Annabelle greeted. Huh, I didn't know my name could be hard to say.

"Well hello, little horse rider. Are you ready to have some fun?" I asked and smiled, when a big shit-eating grin came out on her face.

"Yes! Yes!" She said happily and quite loudly.

I nodded and smiled to her. Then I looked up and saw the rest of my guests.

"Hi, guys. And hi... Pinkie." I grinned.

The guys just looked confused, while Miko got red like a tomato. From embarresment or anger, I didn't know. Most likely both.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed.

I just grinned, while the others just got really big eyes, as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. Prowl, the cop, didn't really respond. But there were slight movement around his eyes. Like he was courius about what I meant and why Miko responded like she did.

"So Annabelle. Are you ready to meet the horse you gonna ride?" I asked. She nodded wildly, her blond slightly curled hair flying around.

"Alright, follow me." I said and started to walk towards the stable, but not without a few backwards glances.

I must admit. I couldn't help it, but look at the older pair of twins. They were HOT!

I think they caught me looking, but I don't care. Their are fine pieces of men.

Just before opening the door to the stables I turned around and faced them.

"Okay, I got a few rules I would like you to follow." I said and glared when the dumber twins started to complain.

"Why?! Rules are dumb!" Skids said. "Yea'! Why rules?" Mudflap asked.

"Well, if you don't want to be kicked, then you need to follow my rules." I said sternly.

Then Ironhide slapped them from behind and they shut up.

"Thank you, Ironhide." I said grateful. He nodded, with a small smirk.

"Okay, Rule one: Don't run inside the stable. You could scare the horses and panicking horses are never fun. Rule two: Don't make any very loud noises. It will scare them. Rule three: Don't go directly behind the horses. They can kick and it will hurt. A lot! Stay at least five feet away from their backend, when you're directly behind them. If you have to go within this, make a soft noise to let the horse know you're there. And Annabelle, if you need to go around the horse get one to come with you or go around the front. And finally; Rule four: Don't scold or yell at the horses if they step on you. They can't see where they put their feet. If they do something you don't like, such as pushing, then give them a little slap and say clearly 'No!'. Do you all understand? It's for your own safety." I said, looking at all of them.

They all nodded. And Prowl looked to be approving.

Nice. The Cold Cop approves!

"Why do you have these rules?" Sunstreaker asked.

"As I said, it's for your own safety. A horse's kick can and will kill if you get hit the wrong place. Even small horses can have a powerful kick." I explained and got a wide eyed response from most of them.

I looked at them again and opened the door.

"Horsey!" Annabelle said a little loud, but not too loud. Clearly she understood my rules.

I walked towards Dinka.

"This is Dinka. She's a North Bakker, also known as Fjord Horse. Her breed is from Norway and is quite old. They are usually quite stubborn, but Dinka here is like a dream. She's 22 years old and I'm going to retire her soon, if I don't find a very lightweight rider to help me. I'm too big to ride her now. Her back can't handle it." I said.

"Her name's Dinka?" Annabelle asked and walked up to Dinka and started petting her. Dinka neighed, enjoying the attention.

"Yes. You wanna help me get her ready? I was only about to begin." I asked.

She nodded wildly.

I smiled and took the discarded box from earlier and opened it.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road." I said grinning.

I took a stiff grooming brush and showed Little Ann(as I've decided to call her) how to groom a horse properly.

"You take this brush and brush her. You can use a little force, so she can feel it. Don't worry, for her it's like a massage. Remember to brush with her fur, or it'll get uncomfortable for her, okay?" I instructed.

Little Ann nodded and started grooming her. And she did it good.

45 minutes later and Dinka is groomed, saddled and ready to work.

Let's hope this doesn't end too badly and Little Ann gets a good experience.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sierra POV**

"Annie, make the reins shorter, then you'll have more control over her and she won't walk away with you. She knows you are in charge, but she have the habit of cutting turns earlier than she should." I said, while walking next to Dinka and Annabelle, holding a rope to Dinka's bit( **AN The metal piece or pieces that goes into the horse's mouth for those that doesn't know)**.

She nodded and made them shorter. She looked over at me and I nodded my approval. William, Sarah, Miko, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids stood on the small homemade tribune, looking closely. Except Miko. She had her head in her phone like an ostrich with it's head in the ground.

"Sirra, can I try and ride alone? Pleeaase!" Annabelle asked.

I mulled it over in my head. She's doing really well and learned quicker than I expected. And Dinka is very calm and enjoy just walking around, and she is well trained to not go running of with young children. She might get a little naughty with older people, but that's all. Besides, we've been at it for close to an hour, so I think Dinka is about ready to head to the stable or pasture and relax.

"Sure you can, but remember to concentrate and don't let her walk of with you." I said, while removing the rope. She smiled and sat more straight and had confidence in her eyes.

She reminded me of me, when I was little.

I walked over to the others, that seemed to have tensed a little.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I hope I didn't do anything to upset them. Their petty cool people... And I would love to see and drool over the two hotties some more.

What? I am a girl, I can dream and drool over hot guys if I want to!

"No, no. Just... are you sure it's a good idea to let Anni be alone with the horse?" Will, as he has asked me to call him, said.

"Don't worry. Dinka might get a little naughty with older people, but she'll never run off with a kid. And she'll protect her. I know she will."

Before they could react, Miko interupted. Looks like she dug her head up.

"Hey, Si-si. Why don't you show some of your dressage skill for them? Then they can see how good you are." Miko said, her eyes ligting up.

"Have you been bragging about me again, Miko?" I ask excaperrated. Miko have the dumb habit of bragging about me and my skills as a mechaninc and rider. While I'm glad she think I'm great at those skills, I don't like to brag. It brings attention, which I don't like for good reasons.

"Just a itty bitty tiny bit. Nothing big."

Translated to: I have bragged so much about you, that everyone I know have heard about you.

I nodded and went to get Annabelle and Dinka.

"Annie, we have to stop and let Dinka out on the pasture. She have excersied enough for today." I said and she got a little sad about that.

"Why? It's going so good." She said. I think my heart just broke at her sad tone.

I smiled. "Yes, I know that, sweetheart. But Dinka is an old horse. She can't do as much as she could when she were younger." I explained. "And Miko wants me to show what I can do on Stormy." I added.

She nodded and I let her ride out to the stable, where we proceeded to take the gear off Dinka, brushed her down and got her out on the pasture, that was on the other side of the house.

"Okay, Annie. Go out to your mommy and daddy and tell what you have learned, while I prepare Stormy, okay?" I said.

She nodded and walked as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she was out and the door closed, I could hear her start running.

I turned to Stormy's box and sighed.

Miko, you little... I thought with a smile.

 **Sierra POV Timeskip 30 minutes.**

I walked out of the stable with Stormy brushed and equiped. I was aslo equiped with my black helmet, dark cream riding pants, black riding boots and a loose black jacket with a white top underneath.

All of my guests looked from the tribune, when I walked into the riding stables. Stormy neighed and threw his head a little. "Stop it!" I said sternly and she stopped immideatly.

I let go of the reins and walked towards Miko. ''Miko, here's the disk with the music. I figured it would be better with music. It's track 7. When I nod, start the music, kay?" I said. She nodded and took the disk.

I walked back to Stormchaser and put my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up.

I nodded to Miko and she started the music.

 **AN since I can't really describe the the little show so everyone understand, I have found a little video on youtube. I do not own the video. Imagine the horse to be Stormy. The music in the video is the same music in the story. Watch the video, so you can see the dance. I tell you, it's really good.**

 **watch?v=GT6Yn7SLkmQ**

When I was done, I bowed for my new freinds.

I then took a proper look at them and nearly laughed. Though I did let out a amused snort. Their eyes were bulging and they looked to be in awe. Even Prowl. They just kept looking at me.

I trotted towards them.

"What? Was I really that bad?" I asked jokingly.

"What? No! I've never seen something like that before. It was beautiful!" Sarah said.

"Oh, look it's five PM already! I'm sorry, but we need to go if we wan't to get dinner. I agree with Sarah. That was really good. You obviosly trained alot. Have you ever considered going proffesionel?" Willam said.

"Yes, I have. While I love riding, it's something I wanna do because I love it. Not to gain popularity and money. And beside, I want to be a mechanic too, so riding is my hobby." I said. "Well, you better go, if you don't wanna miss dinner. Don't worry, I'll take care of the things here. You can just go."

"Alright, I hope to see you again soon." He said. ''Say bye, Anna."

"Bye-bye!"

I waved in return.

Withine five minutes, they had left.

"So, Stormy. What do you say? Gonna head to bed now?" I asked and he nieghed.

What a day. A fun day, but a tiring day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sierra POV**

Finally, I get to my first workday at NEST, the military force that William, or Will as he wants me to call him, work at. And guess what! He's actually the boss on the base! How lucky am I to impress the highest commanding officer of a military base?!

But because it's a 'confidential' base, I had to sign TONS of papers that basically kept going 'if you gossip about this or that, you going down for life' shit, just way more formal and repeated differently all the FREAKING time!

Right now, I'm standing just outside my drive with a bag of clothes, work clothes and worktools. No, I'm not gonna live on the base, I just want a change of clothes, in case something happened. And I trust my own worktools, better than some other cheap shit.

As to why I stand here, it's because I wait for some soldier to pick me up. I'm not allowed to know the base's location, and I'm fine with that. Just means I save money on gas.

Oh, there it is! It's a big vehicle, a Black GMC Topkick. Wait... doesn't Ironhide own that one?

The beast of a truck stops in front of me and the door opens. The equally large man steps out and focus on me.

"Hey, dude. Didn't think you'd get the job to pick my ass up." I said, grinning with a big shit-eating smile.

"Yeah, well someone had to do it." He said, with his british-ish accent.

We looked at each other. And I cracked up first. I let out a full blown laugh, while Ironhide just chuckled a little.

"So, you need some help with that?" He asked, nodding to my suitcase.

"Nah, I got it." I said and opened the backdoor and lifted the suitcase in. Then I closed the door and went to the passenger side in the front.

"Before we go, you need this." Ironhide said and handed me a piece of soft grey fabric. Obviously a blindfold. I took it and bound it tightly around my eyes, making sure I can't see shit. While I'm curious to know where the base is, I'm not risking my new job.

I sat up with a jump.

"Morning sleepy-head. You're ready? Or do you need another hour?" I heard a cheery voice say.

I teared the blindfold off and looked and saw Will. Though I was slightly blinded.

I jumped out of the already opened car door and saw a small bunch of unknown military guys and saw Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet.

I looked at Will and deadpanned "If you weren't my new boss, I'd deck you within a second. I like my beauty sleep very much."

The ass just grinned and waved my comment away.

"Nada puede arruinar tu belleza.(Nothing can ruin your beauty)" some spanish dude said.

Will and the other guys(except Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet) got an irritated look and turned to the spanish dude.

"Fig! How many times do I have to tell you, no one speaks spanish here! We understand nothing spanish!" He said and glared lightly at the dude.

"¡Gracias! Usted no está tan mal.(Thank you! You're not so bad yourself)" I answered and looked at Will smugly while he, and the rest of them gaped at me. Though the codename-gang(I decide to call Optimus, Jazz and everyone else with a codename that for now) looked at me surprised.

"You know spa... Never mind. Come, let me show you the garage. If you want to, you can start immediatly." Will said.

"Sure, but let me get my stuff." I said and grabbed my stuff.

"Got somewhere to change?" I asked. He nodded and waved for me to follow.

On the way I saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I waved at them and Sunstreaker stood impassively and Sideswipe waved back. I then winked and licked my lips seductively, while clearly checking them out, from head to toe.

What can I say? I'm a girl, I've been with a few guys and it's been some time since I last got laid. And non of them were really that impressive. I wonder if those twins have...

They both got a wide-eyed look and then I turned a corner and grinned.

This is going to be good here!


	8. Chapter 7

**Sierra POV**

"And this is the vehicle hangar. This is where you'll mainly work." Epps said. Now, who's Epps you ask? Well, he's an bald African-american guy, with very good humor. I know he's married, from the ring on his finger. And besides. He was there, when I first met the dudes.

"'Kay, so can I start? I am changed, you know?" I said, and looked at my clothes. I wore old dark blue jeans, big black boots that looked like military boots and a black top. My hair in a tight ponytail. My trusty worktools in my box, which I'm holding at the moment.

He nodded. "Start where ever you want. There's work enough. The workbench is over there." He said while pointing. I nod and look around. There's at least 25 Humvees in here. All with various dents, cracks and whatnot. Only a few weren't damaged. Like three or four cars.

"Super! By the way. I have a habit of forgetting the time, so when I need to go home come get me. Okay?" I asked hopefully. I'm really bad at remembering time. One time, I worked through the night. Luckily, it was a Saturday.

He nodded again and walked towards the door, we entered. I followed him, with my eyes. He closed the door and I turned around to face the cars.

"Hm, let's see how many I can finish before he comes back.

 **Timeskip 6 hours.**

I don't know how long I've been working, but it's great to work with cars. Especially military cars. How many 18 year olds gets the chance to work for the military, without being some kind of soldier?

I was reaching for my wrench, when someone touched my shoulder. I shrieked and whirled around and gave a good smack with my trusty wrench and the guy went down, groaning on the ground.

I calmed my heart and looked at the dude. He had deep blue hair with silver streaks in it, dark blue pants, black wifebeater, blue jacket and silver/grey and blue colored shoes. Huh, he likes blue.

I broke my chain of thoughts and went to help the poor man up.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't hear you!"I said "You need medical help? 'Cause I know nothing about medicine."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, touching the side of his head and wincing.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." I said and helped him up. I let him to the worktable and sat him on the chair.

"I'm Sierra, and I'm so sorry for hitting you." I said, apologizing.

"It's alright. My desi-name is Jolt. Medic in training." He said, while smiling.

I nodded. But what the hell does 'desi-name' means? Weird soldiers... Uh, and another guy to the 'Codename Gang'.

"I just came to tell you that-" Jolt started but was cut off by a loud 'BOOM'.

We both jumped and looked towards the entrance of the hangar. While I weren't looking, he got a distant look on his face. Then his expression filled with understanding and annoyance.

"Jolt, what was that? It sounded like an explosion." I said concerned and turned to him.

He sighed, with a slight smile. "That, my wrench-wielding friend that reminds me of Ratchet, was Que, Wheeljack or both. I wanted to tell you to expect an explosion approximately once a week. They're both inventors and make military stuff, but it tends to explode several time before they can get it right." **(AN: In my world, Que and Wheeljack are different bots. Que looks like... Que from TF3 and Wheeljack looks like Wheeljack from TFP)**

I nodded. Crazy people. They should consider moving into a Mad House, because they have some screws loose. I voiced my thoughts to Jolt and he just laughed.

"Yes, they too have some screws loose. And I believe the base is already a 'Mad House'" He laughed. I just shaked my head.

"Oh, and Sergent Epps told my to ask how far you got with the vehicles and to drive you home." He said, while nodding towards the cars.

I hummed. "Well, I finished 12. Only some scrapes on a few, but it's a good amount. And since I started at... I guess 10 AM and it's 4 PM now," I said, looking at the clock above the worktable, "I have worked for only six hours... Yeah, that's a good amount." I finished.

I looked back at Jolt and he nodded. "Come, my... car is just outside." He said, taking me gently by the arm and leading my out. Aw, he's a gentleman. I smiled at him. The people here might be a little crazy, but they sure are nice. And hot. Can't forget hot. Even Jolt is fine.

I took some time to check out Jolt, while I walked.

Blue hair with silver streaks, that reached just to his eyes, shading them a little. High cheekbones that let to skyblue eyes. His nose ver gently pointed and he had thin, but a little plump lips, where a deep, carefilled voice belonged. His jaw's well define and had stubble, but there were so little, it was impossible to see the color. He's about 6 foot clean and his energy is... calm.

I took my eyes of my companion when we reached the car. And my eyes got big.

A beautiful deep blue Chevrolet Volt with silver streaks stood there. It's paint was in prime condition.

"Wow..." I breathed. "Is that your car?" I ask amazed.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's get you in and get you home." He said happily, though I knew he wasn't happy about me going home, but about I like his car.

What am I talking about? I LOVE this car!

I squealed and jumped in.

Jolt joined me, though not squealing, but laughing instead.

"Let's see how fast this bad boy can go!" I said, mischief evident in my eyes and voice.

He smirked and floored it.

I think the whole base heard me that late afternoon.


	9. Chapter 8

**3 months later, Sierra POV**

A lot have happened in the last three months. I now know all the names of the members in the 'Codename gang'. Damn, it was a blast when the guys figured out what I called them. Let's just say everyone present got a codename. Even those who already have codenames.

I have met all of the unique people, with the special issued cars and motorcycles.

As for the girls there are: Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer, Flareup and Firestar.  
As for the boys there are: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Que, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap, Hot Rod, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, Jolt and Blurr.

I don't get why there are so many boys and so few girls, But I won't pry. There must be a good reason.

Anyway.

Right now, I don't have the best of days. My workplace have had a reduction in space. Where I had a whole hangar for myself, I now only have a corner. Luckily there are walls between my, now little, domain and the rest of the hangar.

The gangs fancy, beautiful, sexy and unforgettable cars have moved inside for now. And the reason for that? One word. Or rather, a name.

Wheeljack.

He had invented some sort of smoke/stink bomb and now the guys normal hangar stinks. And not just stink. It's like a floated sewer from New York with half dead skunks. There, you have a vague impression how bad it was. Several soldiers barfed at the smell. And I have to admit, I was one of them.

CLANG!

"What the holy hell?!" I screech out, being forcefully brought out of my thoughts.

"Frag, that hurt. This is dangerous! How can those fragging fleshies work in this? Right, Brains?" A voice said. But... the voice was... odd. Had a static or robotic like tone... Odd.

I grabbed the metal rod beside me, though I have no idea where it came from. Found it here this morning.

"Brains? Ya there, fragger?"

Brains? What kind of name is that? And what the fuck does 'frag' mean?

I listen closely and silently approached the source. There, more noises.

I've reached a fixed Humvee and the source of the voice and noise was right next to it.

I lift the rod and prepare to deal some smack. Hard.

I quickly make short of the corner, my rod lifted and ready to smash brains in. But I before I even get to swing the rod, I freeze and so does the... thing.

It was small, like I could lift it like a Chihuahua. It was mostly blue, with silver and black trims. It have two red lights, like eyes.

I blinked.

It blinked.

I scream, very high pitched I might add, and bring the rod down on it. It screech as well and try to flee. But I run after it and keep hitting it. Then small clicks come from it and it... transforms? into a small blue RC car. What the ever fucking loving hell is that thing?

I keep screaming and hitting the thing, when the door is busted open and the gang and quite a few soldiers rush in, weapons in hand.

For a moment I freeze and stare and the thing takes the chance and race under a car.

"Sierra! What's going on?! Are you alright?! Why did you scream?" Will said while scanning the room, not seeing the thing, as the rest of the dudes do the same, without the questions.

Before I get to answer, the thing races towards Will and I do what every freaked out girl would do, holding a metal rod.

I hit it. Again.

The blow lands on the roof and the thing transforms again. I keep hitting it, screaming again.

"Ow! Prime! Help me! The bitch is crazy! She's tryin' to offline me!" It screech. I freeze a moment, then lift the rod over my head to hit it again, but when I swing the rod down, it's gone from my hands. I look confused at my hands, then whirl around to see Sunstreaker holding it, with a frown, deeper than normal.

"Lennox! Why the frag did you hire that! She fragging tried to fragging offline me!" The little blue thing yells and then start off in some clicking and whirring sounds.

"Will! What the hell is that?!" I screech high pitched, pointing at the, now obviously, robot, while staring wide eyed at Will.

The entire hangar went silent, except for the robot-things clicking and whirling.

"Oh, frag..." Ironhide mutters, but I hear him.

I enter my most dangerous state.

I am calmly fuming.

"Will. If you don't start explaining right now, you won't like the consequences. At all." I say deadly and in a voice colder than ice.

Now everybody is silent, even the robot, and stare at me. Most scared.

Good, because they have a perfectly good reason to be scared. For their life.

Because Nice Sierra have been replaced by Anger-fueled Sierra.


	10. Chapter 9

**Will Lennox POV**

I carefully watched Sierra and felt quite scared. I had never heard such a deadly and cold voice before.

The Autobots, I couldn't perfectly read, though I could make out that they're surprised of the girls tone.

When I heard her scream, I just reacted. As did the 'bots and other soldiers.

 _Flashback_

 _I was talking with Optimus and Ratchet about how to remove the foul smell in their hangar, when I heard a scream. A terrified scream._

 _Sierra's scream._

 _I, as well as the 'bots and other soldiers, ran to her workplace and smashed the door down._

 _"Sierra! Are you alright?! Why did you scream?!" I half-yelled, scanning the room for any threats._

 _She froze, but then a familiar remote controlled car raced towards us, before she could answer._

 _She screeched and hit Wheelie on roof and he transformed._

'Shit' _was my only thought._

 _End of Flashblack_

At the moment I watched Sierra in the interrogation room. She's pacing and spew curses from time to time. And some of them are quite unique and proberly would make Ironhide blush, if he heard them. If he even can blush.

"Major Lennox. I have spoken with the other Autobots and they believe it's time for her to know the truth about us and I agree with them. She has shown no reason to distrust her." Optimus said. I nodded, understanding.

She's a good girl, trustworthy. All the things she and the base jokester have showed all of us that she's trustworthy, that she knows her things. But also that she's young. The older Autobots have taken her in like a adoptive child. She is the youngest human they know, Sam and Mikeala now in the beginning of their twenties. I'm not sure about how the younger ones see her. Perhaps a younger sister.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and enter the room. She stop pacing and looks at me, with an undreadable expression, though I could see anger and confusion, but only sligtly.

"Come, I need to show you something." I said and she nodded and followed me out of the room.

 **Sierra POV**

Will led towards a hangar, I've been told to stay away from. I want to ask him why he's taking me there, what that thing was and more questions I can't hope to count, but I know I'll likely get my answers here.

I couldn't help but stare at the massive hangar. Why would they make it so big? It's at least forty feet high.

"Sierra, do you remember all the papers you needed to sign, if you wanted to work here?" Will asked, walking ahead of me. He walked fast, so I had to lightly jog tio keep up.

"Yeah, it kept repeating that if I saw and talked about something 'classified' I'd get prosecuted. Why do you ask? Oh, and what the hell was that blue robot... thing?" I say, a little irritated.

"Everything will be explained. Don't worry." He reasured me, though it only worked at little.

My eyes got drawn to the codename gangs smexy cars and motorcycles. They stand in a line.

Will starts talking and I move my eyes to him.

"Sierra. There is a good reason for all those papers. Tell me, what do you think of aliens?" He asks. I look at him weirdly.

Aliens? Is he for real? He looks to be waiting for an answer, so I guess he's serious, so I'll tell him what I think.

"I've never met an alien, so I can't exactly tell you what I think of aliens. Though I do think the universe is too big for humans to be the only intelligent lifeforms. Just look on Earth. We have millions of different species alone and many are quite smart. Our planet isn't the biggest habitable planet we know of. So, I think aliens do exist. It's just the matter of where they are and when we're gonna find them, or they us." I answer truthfully.

I think that's what he wanted to hear, because he had a smile on his face.

"Perfect. Okay, the reason I asked you that question, is because this base is a classified operation called NEST. That stands for Non-biologic Ekstraterrestrial Species Treaty. Severeal of the worlds nation is included in this treaty. A treaty between humans and a cybernetic species collectively known as Cybertronians." He tells me.

My mind is reeling. Aliens? Cybernetic species? A treaty?

Wait... cybernetic? That little blue robot thing!

"Will, that little blue robot... is that...?" I hesitate.

He just smile again. "Yes, his name is Wheelie. Now let me introduce you to the cybertronians we fight alongside with."

He motion towards the cars and motorcycles and they drive forward.

One moment I see cars. The next I see giant... robots.

I gape and just stare. The cars I've been drooling over are actually living beings? Aliens?

The biggest one, a red and blue robot, kneels down.

"Hello Sierra. I hope Wheelie did not scare you to much." it... he says. That deep, baritone voice, I've heard it before. Now, it's just more robotic.

"Optimus...?" I say, stunned.

He nods. "But, you're human..." I say, extremely confused.

He looks at me, like really looks at me. As if he can see my soul. "The human you know as Optimus, is actually my holoform. A human representation of me. All Autobots have one, to make it easier to hide ourselves from the public and to help humans without revealing ourself." He explains.

I nod, but there is one thing I don't understand.

"Will, you said they're called Cybertronians. What does he mean by Autobot?" I ask and turn to Will, because is he a Cybertronian or Autobot?

Will looked at... Optimus and motion for me to look back. I do and see his eyes, optics?, dim.

"Our race come from the planet Cybertron. But we entered a civilwar, that destroyed our world. We fled the planet, in hope of finding the Allspark, the sole object to revive our dead home." He says sadly.

I can't believe it. I feel so bad for him, and the rest of his species. To lose ones home... I can't imagine it.

"We tracked the Allspark to Earth, where we needed help from Sam Witwicky, to locate it. But we were already to late. The Decepticons, our enemy, had already tracked Sam down and Bumblebee was forced to reveal himself to save him."

I nodded.

"So, you guys are called Autobots and your enemy is called Decepticons, but you're from the same species, cybertronian. So, you're divided into factions and you're at war.

He nodded and began telling what happened when they first got here til now.

And I have to admit, that I hope to never see a Decepticon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sierra POV**

Aliens... Robots... War... Death... Mission City... Egypt...

It's nearly blowing my mind...

All those 'terrorist attacks' were really alien attacks?

I'm so lost in my thoughts. I don't know what to make of it. Humans? In a alien war? It's just too much to handle...

I need to talk to Will. I don't think I can't handle this.

I was shocked out of my thoughts, by a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Sierra, are okay? Why aren't you saying anything?!" Miko? Miko's here?

"Miko? What are you doing here? Wait... Those military friends of yours... You know?! You know about them?!" I say shocked and confused, getting up from my seated position on the floor. Then I spot Jack, Raph, Sam and Mikaela to, just inside the room.

Will was kind enough to let me borrow a room, in the less used barracks, to think alone.

"Yeah, I know about the Autobots. Aren't they just awesome?! They're really cool fighters! You should see them in action! They're like 'POW' and BOOM'. You should really see how they take care of the 'cons. One time, I saw Bulkhead rip the spark out of one. It was totally awesome!" She said, waving her hands around.

I looked at Miko sadly. I'm now sure, I won't be able to handle this.

"Miko... I'm not sure, if I can handle all of... this. I may be a fighter, but I know when to retreat. And this is the moment I have to retreat. I'm not cut out for war. Especially an alien war. I'm sorry Miko, I'm going to hand in my resignation, once I've made it." I said sadly.

She immediately deflated. As well as the others.

I looked away.

"I know, it's difficult. I didn't want to be part of it either, in the beginning. But look at me now. I don't know what I would doing right now, if it weren't for the Autobots." Jack said. I looked at him. All I saw was honesty. And pity.

"He's right, Sierra. Just get to know them." Mikaela added.

I just looked at her. "I'm sure they're great. But that's not what concerns me. What concerns me, is if something should happen. Every time I set foot on this base, I could loose my life in a attack. Or even if I get underfoot of some of them! I'm sorry, okay? I need to go. I have a resignation to make." I say, perhaps a little more sharp than necessary.

I turn around and started the, somewhat, short walk to my hangar. I walked out of the barracks and turned towards my workplace.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will and the codename gang... no, the **Autobots** look at me concerned.

While watching them, I didn't hear footsteps running up behind me.

Someone crashed into me, making me lose my breath. I just barely saw the worried and shocked expressions of the man and holoforms.

Before my face kissed the ground, my instincts came forward.

Instead of me kissing the ground, I twisted and took hold of my tacklers arm and forced who-ever-it-is on the ground, with me holding the tacklers arm in a armlock and pressing him or her into the ground.

I'm glad I took those self-defence classes, those odd years ago.

I finally got to see who it was. And I quickly released her.

"Miko? What the hell, Miko?! Why the fuck would you do that?! Ugh!" I yelled at her, while she got up, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I'm sorry! I just can't believe you won't give the 'bots a chance! Why not?! They're great and they won't hurt you! I've known them for almost half a year now, and am I hurt? No! So.. just give them a chance." She ended defeated, begging.

"Sierra? Are you alright? And you, Miko? You're alright?" Will asked, jogging up to us with the rest of... them.

"I'm fine, Will." I say shortly.

"So, what's your answer? Huh? Or do just give up, when something just looks a little dangerous?" Miko says, tauntingly.

Will and the others just looked confused.

"Miko!" Bulkhead says scoldingly.

I just looked at her, and continued my way towards the hangar.

"Oh, so you're just giving up? Like you gave up on them?" She says.

I stopped in my tracks. I haven't thought of them for a long time. And I thought Miko never would bring them up like this.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom? Are you home? Dad?" My 13 year old self called out. There was a hushing noice, then a loud smack, that made me jump._

 _"Mom! Dad!" I called out, scared._

 _The next thing I know, a hand covers my mouth and is pushing towards the living room. I fight with everything I have, but I'm not strong enough._

 _"So, I guess this is your daughter. A little beaty, isn't she?" A big man said. He had tattos all over whatever skin was showing. Even his bald head was covered in tattos._

 _"Anyways, since you won't tell me, I'll... play a little game." the man said and smiled cruely."I was inspired by the Saw movies. You know, Jigsaw? Well, I'm going to kill you and your bitch, but I'll leave the girl so she'll remember. If the girl doesn't answer my questions correctly, I'll kill you. Slowly." He said, his mouth curling up._

I jerked out of my thoughts and glared at nothing.

"You dare bringing them up like this?" I spin around and hiss at Miko. I'm starting to see red.

I had confided in her. Made her promise not to bring this up. I told her of my life. My parents and what happened to them. To me. What those... monsters did to me, when they finally got bored and killed my parents.

I stalked towards her, rage boiling in my blood.

Before any could react, I had my hand on her throat and was slightly squeezing.

"You dare bringing that up?! I confided in you! Trusted you to never bring it up! If you could say it here, in front of them, how can I trust you haven't told them? Or others? Huh? You just lost all the trust I had in you." I hissed darkly.

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. I released her and she coughed a little, bringing her hand to her throat.

"Will. I quit." I say shortly to him. "I'll get my stuff and I won't come back. I don't deal with people I don't trust." I say, emotionless.

He didn't react as I walked away.

What none of us knew, was that the episode was being watched by someone else.

Someone with malicious intent.

Someone evil.

Someone, not human.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sierra POV**

Ow... my head hurts as if I got hit by a Ironhides truck...

Wait... Ironhide? Truck? Something about it... Autobots!

Everything came rushing back to me.

Will explaing what NEST really is and... and the aliens.

No... Cybertronians... Autobots.

I remember I told Will I needed to think, alone. He got a soldier to escort me to a room in some baracks, then a burning feeling on my neck and then... nothing.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the extremely tall ceilling. There's a low light directly above me, that also lit the room up a little.

And the light wasn't enough. Because the room was big. Really big. And dark purple. Purple? Who the hell paint walls in that color? But now I also notice the hugeness of the room. And the room isn't big. It's huge!

I was taken out of my observation, when a somewhat loud _swooshing_ noice got my attention.

I looked towards the sound. And I wished I could fall back to dreamland.

The reason? The giant silver robot with red eyes, a smaller purple one with a freaky mask as a face and a grey one, that looked to have a cockpit on its chest. And a purple cyclops with a gun, it looked like a gun, as its arm.

"Well, if it isn't the Autobot human mechanic..." The cockpit one said... with a freaky highpitched voice belonging to a snobby, rich daddy's girl. Just slightly deeper. Barely.

I couldn't help it. I was scared, didn't know where I was and I just learned about aliens.

I snorted a laugh. "Ha! You sound like a girl!" It just flew out of me. And I regretted instantly.

"What did you say, fleshbag?!" He or she, I can't decide, said.

"Enough Starscream. We have work to do. Shockwave." The large silver one said, wait... growled I mean.

I guess Starscream is the cockpit robot and Shockwave is the cyclops.

'Shockwave' walked towards me and, I don't know why I didn't try before now, get up and run.

But lucky me, I was chained. And I started panic.

"Stay away from me! I haven't done anything! Please!" I was begging and kept struggling.

"It is illogical to be fighting, Sierra Alcántara. The chances of you getting loose of those restraints is less than 1%" It, he, said. Without emotion. Now even the slightest. It made me freeze.

"How... how do you know my name?" How did he?

"You are employed at the Autobot base, functioning as a mechanich. And you are emotionally close to the Autobots. Your DNA is also compatible with a formula, I have created." He said, calmly, as if it could be classified as that.

"Wh-what formula? And for what?"

"To make Tecno-organics." Was his only answer. Tecnho-organics?

Then he had a giant needle. And it was coming closer. And I don't like needles. Even a small one. So when a needle come towards me, that's about as long as my arm, and that's the needle itself, I panic. I tried to shift, but I couldn't.

"I have given you blocking agent, that prohibits your transformation abilities." Cyclops say what?!

Before I could answer, the needle pierced my skin on my chest and it kept going. Then I felt I stabbing burn.

I didn't even feel the needle going out. All I could feel was the burning in my chest, that slowly spread to the rest of my body.

And oh what it burned. I screamed and screamed, begging for it to stop. But they just stood there. Watching. Waiting.

Finally, my mind couldn't handle the pain anymore and shut off.

"Shockwave. Are you sure that this test subject will work?" The large silver one, Megatron, said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," the cyclops, Shockwave, said. "This formula was based on her own DNA so the chances of succes is almost 98%" He replied, in his usual tone. "Her transformation ability raises the chances of succes to 99.98%. Also, I changed the formula slightly so that she will keep her ability."

"Good, she will help us bring the Autobots down. Soundwave. I want you to keep an optic on her, if she survives. You will be her caretaker, till she has leaned what she neads to lean. Understood?" The lord of the Decepticons said.

Soundwave, the robot with the mask, silently nodded and walked out of the door.

He went to his quarters amd started to research what a Techno-organic would need as fuel and how to be sure she only learned what Lord Megatron wanted her to learn.

After all. If she was supposed to bring down the Autobots, she would need extensive training.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry, for the long wait. Things have been tough lately. I go on an Agriculture School and we've lost quite a few animals the last few weeks. Just a few days ago we lost a beautiful horse, which I had become quite close to. He was old, 25 years, and suffered from colic. He seemed to improve but later that night, just in time span of 20 minutes, his condition deteriorated and we called a vet and got him euthanized. RIP Falkon, my little red beauty.**

 **This link leads to Sierras new look. I do not own it: c86f/f/2014/230/b/b/starskin_transformers_prime_oc_by_the_**

 **Sierra POV**

The training today was fun as pit! I actually got to shoot with a energon blaster! And it was an awesome feeling, to feel the humming and buzzing sound from the weapon.

Ever since I was 'reborn' my life have been good. Tough, but good.

And by 'reborn' I mean transformed into my new form. I'm black with silver and light blue trimmings. My faceplate have a soft silver color and my optics are green. I have sharp teeth, or denta as it's called. My hands, or servos, have sharp claws on all five fingers(thankfully!), I have three toes with big claws. My legs are quite long, and don't forget my perfect body. I'm perfectly curved. Large hips, small waist and wide chestplates, though not as wide as my hips. Oh, and I have a tail, that have a sharp blade on the end. And I'm not short, either. I'm 35 feet and Soundwave is 40 feet and one of the taller Decepticons. I've been told femmes, which is female cybertronians, is extremely rarely taller than 10 feet. Not even Solus Prime was that high, whoever Solus is.

My ability to change into animals isn't gone, thankfully. Though I can't shift into earth-animals anymore, I can transform into cybertronian animals. All I need is a 3D model of the animal or the specifications for it's form and then I can transform into it anytime I like.

Oh, you're probably wondering 'what about Miko and the Autobots?'. Well, apparently the Decepticons had a femme-pretender called Alicias, a small bot that acts like a chameleon and can't be detected by cybertronians without a special scanner, act as a soldier to kidnap me and then act like me. How she pulled it off, I don't know. Apparently, pretenders have the ability to connect the the mind of another being and copy their memories and personality, but only for a short time and they have to erase it again or they could lose themselves in a mess of their own and the others memories. But I'm mad as pit for Miko to say that! How dare she?! I thought I could trust her, but no. Alicias' reaction could just have well been mine.

Anyway, since the transformation, my life went from good to awesome! The 'cons, while rough, tough and have an evil streak, they're actually pretty cool. Also, Soundwave have been my caretaker and is teaching me in various things like close combat, weapons and history.

The medic, Knock Out, have been teaching my medical stuff, with the help of Breakdown, but also how to have a pristine paint job. He is vain as pit! But very good looking and cocky and flirty. But not the type for me. I like the more 'bad boy' personality and the feeling of being safe in the arms of my partner, like nothing will happen to me. Breakdown also helped with my offensive and defensive training.

Starscream, which I later learned is a mech, is teaching me how to fly, when I take the form of a flying animal. Though it took some time for him to forgive me, that I called him a girl. The air-based vehicons also helped with this. Screamer also taught me about cybertronian science, since he apparently was a scientist before the war.

Enough about that.

Right now, I'm standing on the bridge with Starscream. Why? I don't know, but I'm nervous as pit and I keep thinking og stuff I could have done wrong. What if I did something in training that I wasn't supposed to do, what if I destroyed something important, what if-

Just then, Megatron enter the bridge.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream and I greet him respectfully. He is the boss after all. And he got a giant cannon on his arm. Who wouldn't be respectful, when he looks at you? Especially with that death-glare of his. Scary as pit, I'll tell ya!

"Starscream, Sierra. I have a mission for the two of you." A mission? My first mission? YES! I guess our lord could see what I was thinking, because he took one look at me and smirked, probably because of my eagerness.

"Soundwave have located a big energon source. You will ground bridge to the source and secure it. Gather as many Vehicons as you wish. Those Autoscum must not get their filthy servos on the energon!" He growled.

"Yes, my liege. If the autobots show, I suppose we are allowed to use lethal force, right?" I ask. Those bastards are going to pay! They didn't even see through the disguise of Alicias! And since Alicias can't play me forever, I 'disappeared'. And have the Autobots looked into it? No! They truly don't care of humans. The Decepticons just want their planet back.

"Yes. Also, Sierra, since you are no longer a human, but a cybertronian- a decepticon no less- you need to find a new designation to be known as." He said, looking straight at me.

"Yes, my lord." I said and bowed my helmet.

"Good, now go on the mission, and do not fail me. Though Sierra is excepted for any harder punishments, since it is her first mission, you, Starscream, are not." He growled, yet again.

"Yes, my liege." We both nodded respectfully and turned to leave. We had a mission to complete and I would not fail my very first mission for the Decepticon cause!


End file.
